Coffee
by EventHorizon6
Summary: One may always ponder how such a simple drink can bring two people together, Delbert x Amelia


**Coffee**

"Why so early?" Jim complained as he yawned again, leaning against the counter in the galley as Silver brewed some coffee beside him.

"Yeh know perfectly well why, Jimbo," he grunted, taking the coffee pot and pouring it into a mug while adding just a pinch of sugar and cream.

"If you ask me, the Captain can go a day without her coffee," Jim grumbled, biting into a purp as Morph imitated his last few words and buzzed around the kitchen. Silver chuckled.

"If teh cap'n wasn't wakin' yeh up early, I sure would be, now remember not ta spill, an' I'm warnin' yeh Jimbo if yeh diddle daddle, she'll 'ave yer head," Silver warned, eyeing the boy down. Jim rolled his eyes as he finished his purp and took the cup of coffee.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Silver frowned as Jim turned and left the galley with the steaming cup in his hands. His eyes drooped as he headed across the deck toward the helm. He was so tired he didn't realize where he was going until he nearly ran into Delbert.

"Doc! Whoa! Watch it!" Jim cried, pulling the cup away before the collision could make him lose control.

"Terrible sorry, Jim. I guess I wasn't catching – er – watching where I was going," he fumbled, adjusting his spectacles in the dawn lighting.

"Yeah, okay. I'm just going to take the captain her coffee," Jim shrugged, turning to skirt around his longtime family friend when Delbert called him back.

"Pardon, but, Jim, did you say you were taking that to the captain?" Delbert inquired.

"Yeah. I'm going to be late so I better hurry. She's really strict on time," Jim commented.

"Actually, Jim, I'm heading that way now to discuss some…er…astrology with her." Delbert felt his cheeks warm and prayed Jim's ever scrutinizing gaze didn't catch on. The truth was Delbert Doppler simply wanted an excuse to visit and perhaps even begin a conversation with Amelia.

Jim's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, Doc. It's a pretty heavy task. She'll get real cranky if anything goes wrong," he said slowly.

"Are you suggesting I'm not capable of carrying a cup of coffee up a flight of stairs?" Delbert asked, looking at Jim with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you do tend to…" Jim trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Delbert smiled.

"Jim, her coffee is in good hands," he said, placing a hand on the teenagers shoulder as Jim reluctantly handed him the cup. Delbert felt the common thing in his hand and was quite intrigued that such a simple drink could be his ticket to a delightful conversation with his now growing attraction, thought Delbert would never openly admit Amelia was becoming an object of his affection.

As Jim returned to the galley, Delbert headed up the stairs and gave a gentle knock on Amelia's stateroom door.

"Come in," he heard her call and he entered the room, holding the delicate cup of coffee in his palms. Amelia was at her desk staring at her star charts and other such paperwork. "Late again, Mr. Hawkins. I expect you to be on time tomorrow otherwise I am sure Mr. Silver would gladly increase your work load."

"No, no, Captain. It's not Jim," Delbert cleared his throat. Amelia looked up and blinked at the nervous doctor standing in front of her holding her coffee.

"Doctor? Where, may I inquire, is Mr. Hawkins?"

"Oh, that would be my fault. I caused him to be late by badgering him with some curious information on certain planets I recently discovered in one of my astrology books. I didn't want him to get in trouble, so I brought the coffee instead," he lied, taking meager steps into the room until he was able to set the coffee in front of her. Amelia took a sip and nodded approvingly.

"I suppose Mr. Hawkins may escape my wrath today," Amelia smiled as a grin also appeared on Delbert's face. There was a moment of silence in which Amelia busied herself with more paperwork before motioning toward the chair beside Delbert. "Please, have a seat, Doctor. I was actually hoping to discuss several landmarks we'll be passing on this voyage."

"I'd be happy to resist, ah, assist you with that," Delbert blushed taking a seat in front of her desk as a tiny smile curved at Amelia's lips. Despite her attempt to be dignified and strictly professional during the next hour she couldn't help but allow her mind to fantasize a bit about Delbert as he excitedly describe the Cygnus Cross, the Calyan Abyss, and other such locations in the galaxy. She quietly observe the way he'd adjust his spectacles on the bridge of his nose, how his brown eyes would light up like two chocolate orbs when Amelia expressed just as much interest in the subject he adored.

His hands stayed neatly folded in his lap for a majority of the time except for on incident in particular that had Amelia quite concerned.

"So this would be the most desirable route?" she asked, tracing the line with her finger across the paper map in front of her.

"No. The most desirable course would be here," Delbert said, gently taking her gloved hand and helping her trace out the path. Amelia blinked in astonishment at his sudden brazen behavior, but she had no intention of removing her hand from his. If it were any other man she would have articulated her deprecation and quite possibly verbally abused him in such a way he would never dream of attempting such a play again.

But Delbert was different. Amelia felt no repulsion of his touch. In fact it gave her quite the opposite feeling, one she was terrified of having. Her stomach lurched when Delbert suddenly pulled away apologizing sincerely for his blunder, but Amelia heard not a word that fell from his lips. Her mind was far away, reminiscing on the feeling of Delbert's touch and how a very small sun seemed to open up inside her heart.

"Captain?" Amelia blinked and refocused on the present. Delbert's face was a rosy hue, a mixture of embarrassment and concern.

"It's quite alright, Delbert. There is no reason to make yourself uneasy," she waved him away, clutching the edge of her desk.

"You called me…Delbert?" Delbert asked, looking even more worried now. Amelia stared at him. Her mouth opened and for a moment her mind went into overdrive, but Amelia Smollet was never one to panic, even in such a romantic crisis.

"Is it a sin to use one's first name?" she teased, getting to her feet and adjusting her uniform. "I apologize if this upsets you –"

"No, no, I love it," Delbert hastily replied. Amelia smirked as he tried to back pedal. "I mean…I don't mind if you use my first name. Quite alright. Very casual," he coughed, clearing his throat and twiddling his thumbs. Amelia chuckled.

"You may take your leave, Delbert, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Captain. I hope my vast experiences and superior intellect helped you," he smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Amelia shook her head, a grin still on her face. It was only when she made to sit back down did she realize that, for the first time since the voyage began, she had not finished her coffee.

**A/N: Welp, I guess I'm on a bit of a writer's block for my other Treasure Planet story: The Eternity Star, so this story just magically came out on paper. No, Alice, my OC does not exist in this little one-shot. This was designed solely for the original Treasure Planet characters. So Jim does NOT have a love interest. It mostly focuses on Delbert and Amelia love, because they are one of the cutest couples! :D **

**Normally I don't write about them, because (and here comes my inner fan girl) JIM HAWKINS LOVE! But I decided to because I was reading some Delbert/Amelia fanfics and drinking tea and voila this story was born!**

**I don't know if I'll write another one. Maybe soon. I realized I didn't put Arrow in this story, but whatever. Now If ya all will excuse me I have an imaginary fiction boyfriend to catch.**

"**Oh Ji-im!" **

"**Oh god she found me!" *runs away with me chasing after hoping to steal him in a hug***


End file.
